Prequel to FF7 The Beginning
by Mr.Who2123
Summary: This is the story set 2,000 years ago, when Jenova first came to the planet. This is the story of a young Ancient who moved his people to protect the world they love so much. This is the story of strife, love, and forgiveness. Please R and R. ON HOLD


Mr.Who2123: Starting this story too….you got to love obsession…

Raiden: Sweet. I'm finally in my story!!!

Mr.Who2123: Indeed. Anyways, I'm really excited to start this story. I've been obsessed w/ it for at least a couple months.

Raiden: She owns nothing related to Square Soft (now Enix) or Final Fantasy 7.

Mr.Who2123: (Cries) But how I wish I did!

Raiden: …Let's just start.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Winds that screeched harshly in high speed whipped around the canyon. They howled, as if in anger, with power to topple the few, sparse trees that lay in the area. Already, that has happened quite a bit, and dead leaves littered most of the canyon.

Nothing was green in that area, and yet it was a widely inhabited place. In fact, a giant factory was built there, made to suck up the Life energy of the planet that flowed strongly in that very canyon. No one knew what those factories produced, or even how they were rich. They didn't offer any services, and the few people that have tried to investigate never returned.

The people of Corela Canyon were absolutely skeptical. They accepted it openly, yet secretly hated them. The people who worked there were rich, fat bellied men who unofficially ruled the canyon. However, no matter what, those men would never tell a soul about what goes on in that factory. It was almost a fear, fear that they would be killed if they tell one person of the secrets inside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The actual town inside the canyon was at the very bottom, surrounded by tall mountains, and the only way out was a narrow strip that led to an open field and the next town which was seventy miles away. Because they were so isolated, Corela Canyon had become independent. The factory was stationed against one of these huge mountains. If there was a rock slide, the factory would for sure be destroyed, but that was taken to account _after_ it was built, and the factory president decided to let it stay.

On this huge mountaintop was a young man, his bright blue eyes shining bright against the dark, brown stone of the mountain. His eyes scanned the factory; an expression of disgust came upon his face. His gloved hand automatically moved to his right side, feeling the ridged grip of the handle.

_3…_

He closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He hoped that could somehow ease his anxiety.

_2…_

His knees bent slightly, ready to spring.

…_1!_

The man jumped, feeling the harsh wind feel cool against his face, and his distress seemed to dissipate. In almost no time, the factory was only a couple yards below him.

_Turn right, grab pole, and slide down,_ his mind said over and over. As he expected, he turned right, and there was an open hatch, with a long pole sticking out. It seemed to be a bottomless pit that led to the ominous factory. With ease, the man gripped the metal with both hands, but immediately, his fingers burned, writhing under the gloves. He winced, but he kept grip on it, now down to a slow slide into the place instead of rapid fall.

Suddenly, the light of the sun was burnt out, and only the cold light of a couple lamps allowed him to see.

_Made it…_ he thought, relieved. He had practiced this countless times, and the success of it meant the practice had paid off. Quickly, his sore hands pulled out two blades, one with a red hilt, and the other with a blue one. The red one had a golden design that wrapped around the whole blade, and met at the edge of the handle, where it surrounded the design of a sun. The blue one had the same thing, except there was moon, curved perfectly on the bottom.

With anxiety in every step, he began his raid inside the factory.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Roku now holds this place under military law! Surrender while you have your lives!" a sudden voice yelled. The people all looked to the army of soldiers, fully armored in suits of metal and holding guns. Fear struck through the people, but they didn't dare move a muscle. They loved their land more than anything, it had been given to them from the bounteous Earth. _

"_Men in one line, women and children in the other!" the same soldier, who was likely the leader, yelled. Grudgingly, the people obeyed. Parents cried with children, and husbands kissed their wives for the last time. _

_One mother held her young boy tightly as their fellow people were lining up. She dashed to the edge of the forest and pushed her boy into a bush, hiding him._

"_Be good, child. I love you!" she whispered, tears in her eyes. She kissed him, knowing what would inevitably happen._

"_Hey! What are you doing over there?!" a soldier yelled. The mother sighed, and stood up. _

"_I'll never go with you!" she yelled back, defiance having risen inside of her. With an inhuman lack of feeling, the soldier aimed at the woman, shot, and she fell. Not even thinking to look over where the mother just was, the soldiers continued their capture of the Cetra Forest._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He had dim memory of that fateful day, but the warrior cherished it dearly, it gave his the strength and determination to do this. Anger seeped through him as he stalked down the steep stairs of the attic to the control room. Two soldiers in full armor and helmets were laughing, drunk, and didn't notice the silent warrior who jumped down behind them.

"And then he said..., wha…watch out!"

One yelled in alarm, but it was too late. The invader lithely sliced off the man's head with his right blade and whirled around the clumsy slice of the other soldier. With practiced exactness, he kicked under the feet of the soldier, knocking him over, and stabbed him in the neck, killing him instantly.

Then, as if nothing had happened, he continued through the next door. Once through it, he saw the small machines that controlled the process of sapping the energy. It was obvious to him, considering they shone with the bright green of Mako energy, and once again, his anger rose.

_Humans…despicable._ He gripped his blades even tighter, and ran for the machines which were across a thin, suspended bridge. It was sturdy, but the rails were small, and below was pure Mako, the energy that was collected by the machines. Trying to ignore the danger below, he dashed across the bridge. His boots clanged loudly against the metal of the floor, the noise resounded off the large walls.

Once next to the generator, he knelt down, and fumbled with the many cords that connected from it to power plugs.

_In order, striped, red, blue, black…_ his mind played over and over the training he made for himself, the studying of machinery. He gripped his blade, and sliced the black and white striped cord. Suddenly, the lights turned off, leaving him in the complete dark.

_Crap, how can I see the color now?_ The warrior moaned and he thrust his head up, aggravated. _Calm down, I can do this._ Turning back to the cords, he peered at them, hoping he would somehow know the color by staring them down.

The warrior squinted, trying to find the red colored cord. To no avail, he picked out the lightest one, hoping it was red, and cut it with a swift swing of his blade.

Lights turned on, and to a red color, while sirens blared, warning the factory of its pest.

Cursing, the warrior merely cut all of the cords, deducing that would be enough to kill the machine. He picked up his blade, ran towards the bridge, and turned right, the only way out considering he couldn't go back into the room with the corpses. People would already be there, investigating them.

Just as the bridge opened up to a three way intersection, the shouts of guards suddenly stopped the intruder. Cursing once again, he looked around, noting the long lines of men stalking down either side of the bridge.

_Trapped…_ he muttered in his thoughts. There was no way out of this one. In surrender, he sheathed his blade, looking down at his boots. Their feet clattered loudly as they surrounded the warrior and bound his hands behind his back, and his feet together. So if he tried to make a move, he'd fall instead.

The footsteps of the enemy stopped, and only one pair of shoes were heard. The warrior's head shot up, and looked for the maker of the sound. His bright eyes caught onto the suit and followed it upwards to the small, analyzing brown eyes and neatly combed black hair of the man. Those eyes turned into ones that blazed the hatred of a thousand men.

"Roku…," he muttered, his voice dripping venom, and his bound arms shaking with hate.

"Is this the little pest that has caused all this trouble?" He asked, to no one in particular. The soldiers remained silent, not daring to make a noise as the president walked slowly towards the warrior. His thin, brown eyes analyzed him, marking the messy blonde hair, the bright eyes, and the two blades that hung at each side. "Who are you?"

The infiltrator glared at him with hatred.

"I don't need to give my name to a heartless, murdering pig,"

The man scowled, trying to contain his will to punch the warrior. He took note again, as if to no one.

"Humph, you are such a…spirited young man. We could use you."

The young warrior struggled against the bonds, wishing he could kill him then and there.

"You're a sick twisted bastard. I would never go with you alive!"

Ignoring the insult and the threat in the warrior's eyes, the man turned and walked away.

"Do a DNA analysis." With a salute, one of the soldiers jogged over to the warrior and pulled a small box from his pocket. The man paused and looked back. "Let's see if he's a good match for our new prototype."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mr.Who2123: I had fun writing this. Hope you liked it.

Raiden: That was sooooo similar to the start of FF7…except there was no train.

Mr.Who2123: (Sweatdrop) Well, please review.

Raiden: I doubt you will get any, considering this is a story of all O.Cs, and everyone likes to read about Cloud instead of some person we don't even know.

Mr.Who2123: 'Tis true, and I'm willing to accept that.

Raiden: Whatever…you'll be bawling by chapter two…


End file.
